


Did I Say You Could Speak?

by PandoraButler



Series: My Dirty Little Secret Collection [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 50 shades of not asked for, BDSM?, Incest?, Izaya is a kink lord, Kinky Shit, M/M, NSFW, Psyche - Freeform, Psyche Orihara, Sadomasochism, bungo stray dogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: In the center of the city, there is a building. It's an apartment complex, filled with rooms fit to satisfy every person's dreams. Dreams, no, more like their inner desires. Welcome, to Etnavs.





	1. In the center of the city...

****In the center of the city, there is a building. A building owned by one person. It's an apartment complex, filled with rooms to satisfy every person's inner dreams. Dreams? No, more like their inner _desires_. Izaya Orihara, infamous for his information selling and human loving, created this building all for his own amusement. He is the devil in disguise. But, it's not so much of a disguise at all. 

"You know," Izaya began, in an interview one day, "there are three things I've found common to all humans. The first, being love. Humans do things because they 'love' it. Now, I'm not sure I understand the word myself, but it seems to provide the perfect excuse to cause mischief. If you do it for 'love' then you get the perfect get-out-of-jail-free card." Izaya shrugged, before continuing, "The second, is war. Humans love fighting. Don't you think? They can't get enough of it. The third," Izaya's eyes lit up with amusement, "is by far my favorite. It's  _sex_. There is something about having sex-craved desires that humans enjoy." 

Perhaps it was this explanation, in this interview, taken so long ago, that Izaya decided to create the building of desires. A building with many floors to cater to all kinds. It's secretive. The guy himself who holds all the information in the city made sure of this. People can come and go as they please, without having to worry about their secret sexual desires making the cover page of the newspaper. There was one such person that Izaya is extra certain on protecting. The thrill of blackmail, or potential blackmail, is something this man can't get enough of. 

"Shi~zu~Chan," Izaya crossed his legs and sat on this throne. Lavish cushions and a crown on his head. This was all a part of the play of today. He wore a red cape, only the best for royalty, but his outfit was anything  _but_  what a king would wear. Thigh high boots, three-inch heels, leather. Garter belts. Corset. Anything  _remotely_ close to something a dominatrix would have, he wore. 

"Lick my boot," Izaya uncrossed his legs and outstretched one, moving it just close enough to Shizuo's face. It was impossible for him to actually reach the shoe. Why? Because he was currently tied up with ropes binding him in every which direction. Yes, this man, with superhuman strength, wouldn't dare use his strength here. Why? Well, it's a bit of a secret, but he is actually a masochist. Which fits right into the uppity god complex of his 'rival' Izaya Orihara. These men are supposed to hate each other, but the only person Shizuo can confide in is the man he hates the most. Is it really hatred? Or just a suppressed confusion of his true lust? That's the question Izaya has been trying to answer over the last few...well... _years_.

Shizuo, the superhuman, currently had a slight redness to his face. He stretched his neck as far as it could go but was unable to reach. His tongue wasn't that long. "Hm? I thought I told you to lick it? Do I need to repeat myself?" Izaya glared down at the male. He stood up, using his other foot to crush Shizuo's head beneath him. "What's the matter, Shizu-Chan? Can't you listen to orders? Damn brute, lick my boot you insignificant scumbag." The bitter taste of defeat did only one thing for Shizuo: turn him on. But, there was a knock on the door and his boner would have to wait. 

"Enter," Izaya demanded. The door opened, shedding light into the dimly lit room. A male, with neko ears, shook with fear. He wore a white button-up shirt, black suspenders, and had silvery hair. A little tail attached to his belt.

"Boss, there is a bit of a situation. Masaomi Kida is requesting to speak with yo-"

"Silence," Izaya tore off his crown, cape, but left everything else. "Escort him to the lobby. Tell him I will be there soon." The male nodded and closed the door. Izaya threw on some pants over his boots and grabbed his jacket, zipping it up, to cover the corset. "This should be interesting," he smirked. "I've got one blonde here," Izaya stepped on Shizuo's hand, "and another one requesting to see me. What do you think, Shizu-Chan? Does he want to play?"

"Iza-Sama, are you throwing me away?" Shizuo's voice soft, maybe laced with a hint of fear. He knew Izaya had a thing for blondes. Was he going to move onto the next blonde now? Masomi Kida held a similar hatred for Izaya that Shizuo did. It would be an easy replacement. He didn't want that. He didn't want that at all. 

"Now, now, Shizu-Chan," Izaya knelt down and lifted Shizuo's head. "Why would I throw out my favorite little monster? It's just a chat, dearest, nothing more..." 

"Iza-Sama," Shizuo still felt a twinge of fear. He didn't want to be replaced! 

"Daddy has to go now," Izaya patted Shizuo's head. "I'll see you soon, okay? Be a good boy while I'm gone," he smiled, standing up and walking out the door. He smirked down at Shizuo as the door slowly closed. He waved. Masaomi had no idea what would be coming. How thrilling. He couldn't wait. 

 

 


	2. The raven-head took the elevator...

The raven-head took the elevator to the lobby. It was a lobby, fitting for a hotel, not an apartment complex. But, then again, this wasn't your average apartment complex. Izaya, not caring that his heels made a resounding noise on the tile, sat in front of Masaomi Kida.

"Welcome to Etnavs. Is there something I can help you with? Kida-Kun?" Izaya smiled. "You do know what this place is, right?"

Masaomi stood up and grabbed Izaya by his jacket, he pulled him up, face incredibly close, before growling in disgust. "What are you doing here, Orihara-San? Do these people work here willingly? Do you blackmail them? Is this some sort of sex trafficking operation?"

"My, my, calm yourself, Kida-Kun," Izaya smiled. He didn't particularly like being spat on by people. He was more of the person that spat on others. "This is a perfectly legal operation. I just run an apartment complex, that's all. Everyone here is here by their own volition."

"Bullshit!" Masaomi pushed Izaya back into the chair, straddling him, still clinging to his jacket. Anger on his face but the position the two were in was quite intimate, very contradictory. Izaya couldn't help but laugh. He wanted nothing more than to throw Masaomi onto the table, face down, and watch him shake in fear as he dangled all of his hidden desires before him. Masaomi used his anger to suppress things, like a certain Shizuo Heiwajima. He was pretending to be mad. In all reality, Izaya knew for certain he just wanted to get into the pants of a different raven-head. A certain Mikado.

"This is a playground for those that enjoy kinky sex," Izaya watched as Masaomi's eyes widened. "Was that what you wanted me to say? Do you want some kinky sex, fetishes galore, Kida-Kun?"

Slap. A slap. A loud noise that echoed off of the floor and through the room. Izaya's cheek burned. Snap. A snap. A snap within his sanity, his rage, Izaya didn't often get angry. He usually was able to play it cool, but this, this made him so angry for no reason in particular. He wanted to punish Masaomi.

Swift movements, like the water of a stream cascading down rocks, Izaya grabbed Masaomi's hands. He pulled him off of his lap, throwing him down onto the ground, hovering over him with eyes as hollow as the depths of a well. He placed his knee right in-between Masaomi's legs, putting pressure on his cock. He held his wrists above the blonde's head, no escape.

"Kida-Kun," his voice silky sweet, smooth, with an unnerving kindness. "I shall give you a piece of advice, hm? Do not enter the castle of a king if you wish to anger him in the company of his court. There are armies there and he has a face to protect." The eyes of all the workers stared at Masaomi. They stopped in their tracks, hands moving to their concealed weapons, Masaomi shook with fear. He quivered at Izaya's touch. The man moving his hand from his wrist and to his chest. His hand moving slowly downwards, resting in the area right before his crotch. Tears welled up in Masaomi's eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty," Masaomi apologized. He didn't know what else to do. If he stayed in this position any longer his growing boner would be made known and humiliate him even further.

"Yes, that's it," Izaya leaned down, lips hovering by Masaomi's face. "Masa-Chan, do you want to play a game?"

"A g-game?"

"Mm, yes, a game," Izaya placed his fingers gently underneath Masaomi's pants, threatening to pull them down and expose his boner. "Let's see how long you can last without admitting to me you enjoy such activities. If you want to play the game, follow me. I'll fulfill all of the desires you keep locked away. I know exactly what Mikado-Kun does to you in your dreams."

Izaya stood up and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button, leaning most of his weight on one leg. He outstretched his other, back facing Masaomi, the heel of his boot and the leather revealed itself. He placed his hand on his leg, inching the cloth upward, to reveal more of his boot. Masaomi couldn't take his eyes off of it. What else was Izaya wearing under those clothes? Curiosity got the best of him. He stood up, following Izaya, faithful like a puppy, inadvertently playing the game.

Izaya led the way to his special room, which rested on the top floor, he opened the door and walked in. Shizuo was no longer tied up. He was in his usual bartender attire, arms resting on the back of the throne. The shock on Masaomi's face to see the strong man standing there was priceless. Izaya wished he could've taken a picture.

He carefully took off his jacket, throwing it on the ground behind him, and allowed his pants to fall. The boots, in all of their glory, the corset too, but the most amusing thing was watching Masaomi try to refrain from being attracted to him. He didn't even  _look_  like Mikado. The two were nothing alike. He couldn't play pretend. But, there was a different kind of secret...Masaomi had never liked Mikado. It wasn't that he was using Izaya as a replacement. Mikado had been the replacement for Izaya. One day, he would realize that.

"Shizu-Chan," Izaya walked over to the bleached blonde. He placed his hand on his arm and stepped on Shizuo's foot, digging his heel into it. He rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder and pointed at Masaomi. "We have a new player, restrain him."

 


	3. Masaomi was restrained...

Masaomi was restrained in that he was tied to the throne. His arms above his head, his legs pressed to his chest but spread apart at the same time. He was naked, fully exposed, still quivering (in more places than one). Izaya stood with his foot by Masaomi's head. He was a very nimble man, able to get into a number of poses. Placing his foot here, heel and all, was no troublesome task.

Masaomi looked at the boot by his head, and his eyes wandered down the leg to Izaya's crotch. Garterbelt attached to some lace lingerie. Black. Hugging him tightly. It couldn't be comfortable but Izaya didn't seem to care.

Riding crop in hand, Izaya placed the tip on Masaomi's face to force his chin up. "Eyes on the prize, Masa-Chan," he smirked. The riding crop trailing down his chest then slapping his inner thigh, a bit too close to his crotch. He quivered again.

"Izaya, don't you think this is a bit too much? This is his first time here..." Shizuo voiced his concern. Izaya whipped his head around, lowering his leg off of the throne only to lift it up again and kick Shizuo in his nether regions. The man yelped out, clutching his crotch, sinking to his knees. Izaya grabbed his bleached blonde locks, forcing his head up to stare at his face. His purple sunglasses sliding off.

"What did you just call me?" Izaya's face contorted in disgust upon hearing his full name escape the bleached blonde's mouth.

"I-Iza-Sama?"

"Hm, that's what I thought," Izaya smiled, removing his grip on Shizuo's hair and patting his head as one would a cat. Shizuo leaned into Izaya's touch, grateful for it, as the two never finished what they started because of a certain intruder.

"If you're so opposed to how I do things," Izaya glared, "why don't you do it then? Give Masa-Chan a good time." Izaya picked up the rope off of the floor. He tore off Shizuo's vest and shirt, tying his hands behind his back, and dragged him by the hair to the space in front of the throne. He threw him into it, face gently pressed against Masaomi's cock.

Izaya ripped open a condom with his teeth and slid it around Masaomi's raging boner. He released his grasp on Shizuo's hair and jumped up to sit on the arm of the throne. He stared at the two of them, gesturing for Shizuo to start getting to work.

Masaomi looked at Izaya with pleading eyes. He didn't want to get his dick sucked by Shizuo! He was here for Izaya! "Hm? What's that?" Izaya placed his hand by his ear, "You don't think Shizu-Chan is capable of giving you a good dick suck? How bold." Izaya shook his head, disappointed, "Shizu-Chan, you'll have to try really hard for this one. I'll be watching.~"

Shizuo, not really thrilled about this either, maneuvered himself into a better kneeling position. This brat, coming here unannounced and then getting special treatment by Izaya. This was Shizuo's and Izaya's room and there was no space for a third party. Now, of all things, he had to suck his dick? Preposterous!

"Shizu-Chan," Izaya sighed, "dicks aren't going to suck themselves. Oh!" Izaya clapped his hands together. "Could it be? You thought I was going to give him my dick today? Aw, my lovely dick in his ass," Izaya placed his hand by his lingerie, threatening to pull it off. "Did you want to see that? Shizu-Chan? Me offering my one and only erect penis to another blonde? Perhaps you're kinkier than I gave you credit for. Oh, if you insist...then I'll have no choice."

Shizuo gritted his teeth and glared up at Masaomi. He, reluctantly, opened his mouth and took Masaomi's tip in. The virgin boy, young and easily corruptible, even though he was of age he'd never had a sexual encounter with anybody. Unsure of why this felt good or why it felt so wrong too...he couldn't help but whimper. He'd been chasing females his whole life. Why did another male's mouth around his raging hard on feel pleasurable?

"Sing for me, little Masa-Chan," Izaya placed his hand on Masaomi's golden strands of hair. He pet him, kindly, softly, delicately, waiting to hear Masaomi's moans.

"Hah...nng...ah," Masaomi's face flushed. He stared at Izaya, willing it in his soul that Izaya was the one sucking him instead. The more he stared the more the illusion that it was Izaya was engraved into his mind. The wetness, the warmth, the delicate bobbing of Shizuo's head...it wasn't Shizuo at all! Of course not! The only way to make sense of it was that he was under some sort of spell. He was attracted and turned on by Izaya because of magic! No other reason.

"One, two," Izaya hummed. "Three. Release," and right on cue, Masaomi did so. "Good job! Shizu-Chan! You did it, such a good boy," Izaya applauded and stood up. He untied the ropes, only for Shizuo to grab him by the hips, staring up at him, pleading.

"Iza-Sama, please...can I?" he stared at Izaya's crotch.

"You want to put that filthy mouth around  _my_  dick now? How revolting," Izaya clicked his tongue in disgust. He pointed to Masaomi before saying, "Untie him, Shizu-Chan, play time is over."

The minute Masaomi was free he grabbed Izaya's arms and stared at him with rage burning in his eyes. "What kind of spell did you put on me?!" Masaomi was barely able to walk, his legs tired from being in that position, so standing while clinging to Izaya was a difficult task.

"Spell?" Izaya laughed. How amusing! The male couldn't confess to himself that he longed for such things! He thought it was a magic trick! Ha!

"How pitiable," Izaya placed his hand on Masaomi's cheek. "You're still not able to admit defeat. What a shame, but playtime really is over, dear. Daddy has things to do," Izaya pushed Masaomi back and into Shizuo.

"Make sure he gets home safe, okay?" Izaya blew a kiss and walked through the door to his office.

Shizuo, not thrilled at all with playing babysitter or having his place in Izaya's heart threatened by a different blonde, glared down at Masaomi and dropped him. He put on his shirt and vest again, sunglasses too, and threw Masaomi's clothes on his face.

"Get dressed, I'll walk you home," he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, wanting to throw Masaomi out of a window. But, he refrained. Daddy had given him orders, after all.

 


	4. Masaomi looked into his cup...

Masaomi looked into his cup of coffee. He was in a nice little cafe trying to purify his thoughts from whatever it was that had happened a few nights before. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't close his eyes. There were heavy bags under them. Each time he did he'd see the face of Izaya staring. He'd get such a terrible boner that he had no choice but to jack off in his bathroom. It was becoming a problem. No matter how much he tried to resist it. No matter how many pretty girls he tried to talk to, to get his mind off of things, nothing worked. All boners were caused by Izaya Orihara and no one else. It didn't make an ounce of sense.

However, he was in no way going back to Etnavs to get things sorted out. He'd rather die than to see that disgusting man's face again. "Hm? So you want to die?" speak of the devil. The man himself in the fur-trimmed coat sat with his head resting on his hand. He smiled as he looked into Masaomi's eyes.

"What the hell?!" Masaomi jumped out of his skin. He threw himself back into the chair and nearly dropped his coffee.

"How rude," Izaya puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. He leaned back in the chair and sighed. "After I came all of this way just to check up on you. How have you been?"

"Terrible," Masaomi growled, repositioning himself in his chair. He stared down at the coffee once again.

"I can see that. You look like you haven't slept in days. Something troubling you?" Izaya smirked. "Or some _one_?"

"O-Orihara-San," Masaomi tried to remain calm. He continued to look into the coffee, as if that would help him. He was already so weak to suggestion. Izaya's voice reminded him of that day. He could feel the beginnings of a boner coming on.

"The one and only, is there something I can do for you?" Izaya leaned in over the table. He reached his hand underneath it and rubbed Masaomi's inner thigh.

"Pwease..." Masaomi flinched when Izaya groped his dick. The surprise had made him mess up his words. How mortifying!

"Please what? Kida-Kun, you have to voice your requests properly. I can't read your mind," he smiled. Masaomi clenched his teeth. He wanted nothing to do with him! Nothing! He hated this man!

"Take me to Etnavs," Masaomi begged. That's not what he wanted to say but those were the words that escaped. Izaya's smile never wavered.

Izaya stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. He shrugged. "You know the way your self, quite well actually, don't think I haven't seen you hovering outside the door. Kida-Kun you're so adorable," Izaya chuckled. "I'm not going to force you against your will like you think. I didn't force you the last time either. I have you a choice, Kida-Kun.  _You_  were the one that decided to play the game.  _You_  will be the one to choose to return."

"Why did you even come here?!" Masaomi slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Rage consumed. He was angry at himself for wanting to return. He was angry with Izaya for doing this to him.

Izaya grabbed Masaomi by the chin, bringing his face closer to his own, "You were the one that called, Ma~sa~Chan." The simple change in a name caused Masaomi's knees to give out and him to collapse onto the floor. He wanted to be forced into submission. He hated this part of himself. That's why he'd forced himself to forget that, yes, he was the one that called Izaya.

The raven-head left after that. His business there was done. He walked down the street with a hop in his step, avoiding vending machines being thrown at him as usual. The only use of defense being his pocket knife. Oh, how delightful would it be if he told the world that everyone was under his thumb? But the secret would have to remain a secret for now. Playing with toys in Etnavs was his favorite hobby.

Masaomi sat on the floor for a while, ignoring the people asking if he was okay. He clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground. Why? Why was that place calling him so much? Damnit! He shouldn't be this weak! He tore off his yellow scarf and shoved it into his pocket. Clearly it meant nothing if he was so seduced by the man he hated.

He stood up and walked out. He followed the laughter resounding in his ears. Izaya wasn't here. He wasn't laughing at him. But, he could distinctly hear the laughter regardless. He stood, standing at the base of Etnavs, looking up at the building like he had so many times before.

"I'm really going to do it then?" Masaomi sighed. So many conflicting emotions. But there was nothing else that satisfied his desires quite like this place. Magic. It had to be. That was the only explanation.

The doors opened. He was welcomed warmly. And then, he climbed the stairs. The elevator was far too quick. He needed to give himself enough time to back out. He could still leave. He could still go home. He said this all the way up until he placed his hand on the doorknob. Masaomi opened the door, all on his own, just as Izaya had told him.

"Welcome, Masa-Chan, I figured you would make it," Izaya smiled. His feet rested on Shizuo's back. The man naked with a gag in his mouth resting on all fours. Izaya looked exactly the same as he had last time. Boots. Garter belts. Corset. The only difference being the colors of his clothes. Not black this time, but red.

"Good to be back, Your Majesty."

 


	5. Masaomi flinched...

Masaomi flinched at the touch. He was cold, lying on the ground, and not used to direct contact with Izaya. Last time it had been Shizuo doing most of the touching.

"Someone has gotten sensitive," Izaya's hand barely touched the center of Masaomi's chest and the male's nipples perked up. "What have you been imagining, I wonder?"

Masaomi's face flushed. Izaya was straddling him with his ass directly over his crotch, tempting and teasing, that's what he did best. Izaya was a monster. Caring little for anyone but himself.

"Shizu-Chan," Izaya held out his hand. Shizuo placed the candle in it. It wouldn't be too hot. Not too terrible. Just enough to torment Masaomi.

"We need to mutilate this chest," Izaya smiled. He tilted the candle just enough for a drop of wax to fall. Masaomi yelped. A petite little groan.

"Ah, so cute, so adorable, groan more for me, Masa-Chan," Izaya cooed. He poured a small puddle of wax onto Masaomi's skin. It burned. Izaya put his finger in it, swirling it around, spreading it and watching as it solidified. His face brimming with amusement as Masaomi made small noises of pain. He knew it was painful. He knew it hurt, so why did he get so hard? He tried not to. He didn't want his hardness to be noticed by Izaya's ass on his crotch. But it still happened.

"Masa-Chan, you've been a naughty boy," Izaya shook his head, frowning. He opened his mouth to speak again but the door was kicked open. A male stood there with a strange hat and some unruly hair. He scanned the room, looking for something, and then he smiled and opened his arms wide before leaping onto Izaya. He pushed him off of Masaomi and flung him to the ground. The stranger kissed him, passionately, intimately, while the two blondes stared in nothing less than shock.

"Po, we are too old to be doing such things with each other. I've told you this before," Izaya puffed out his cheeks and frowned. Shizuo, angry that he thought it was cute for Izaya to be like this, held back from punching a wall. Who was this guy?

"Aya, don't be mad, I just love my darling brother sooooo much," the stranger made a heart with his hands.

"Brother!?" Masaomi sat up, disgusted and confused. "I thought you had sisters!"

"That are also quite incestuous, actually," Shizuo sighed.

The stranger stood up and helped Izaya to his feet. He hugged him tightly and smirked down at Masaomi. They were definitely brothers. This expression was one Izaya wore often. Nearly identical copies. "Allow me to introduce my darling step-brother," Izaya gestured to the male hugging him so tightly. "Rampo Edogawa."

"Edogawa-San? Isn't that a famous detective?" Masaomi lept up to his feet and stared, unimpressed, by the male standing there. He didn't look world class at all.

"What are you doing here, Po?" Izaya sighed. "I thought I told you before that I'm not going to service you. Didn't you have a nice guy on the occult floor you were interested in? Edgar? A cute little foreigner?"

"This isn't about that!" Rampo huffed. To show his slight anger, Rampo fiddled with Izaya's corset and tore it off. Bare chest exposed to the world. The two blondes were happy to have the eye candy but annoyed that Rampo had the privilege to do such things.

"What is it about, then?" Izaya rolled his eyes. He put his hand on Rampo's face and shoved him away. He wanted personal space. And Rampo was doing naughty things one after another.

Rampo refused to be beaten. He struggled and waved his arms, wanting to hug Izaya again. Izaya's hand still firmly on his face.

"Your back," Shizuo pointed. He'd never seen Izaya without something over his upper body. Now it all made sense. There was a large burn mark on his lower back. It looked like it hurt terribly at the time it was created.

"Ah," Izaya lost his focus and placed both of his hands on his back, feeling the scar, as if he'd forgotten it was there. This moment of opportunity was used wisely and Rampo clung to him again.

He appeared from behind, looping his arms through Izaya's and holding him hostage. Izaya was restricted by this position and struggled to move. Rampo sat on the throne (conveniently behind him) and Izaya was forced to sit on his lap.

"Po! Let me go!" Izaya frowned and struggled to move.

"Aya, are you going to pay attention to me when I do?" Rampo frowned.

"Maybe, no promises," Izaya stopped resisting and simply sighed.

"Then I'll hold you hostage," Rampo huffed. "I need you to look into something for me."

"Po, you're a detective, deduce it," Izaya rolled his eyes. "Stop using me as an excuse to say hi. You already know what you need to, don't you?"

"But  _Ayyyyyyaaaaa_ ," Rampo rested his head on Izaya's shoulder. "You're so thorough! Please?"

"I've spoiled you too much," Izaya shook his head.

"I'll hold you hostage till you say you will! I'll touch you in all sorts of places too!" Rampo furrowed his brows, threatening like a small child.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Definitely spoiled you too much. I suppose I have no cho-"

Rampo released one of Izaya's arms so that he could slide his hand down to the lingerie. Izaya, now with a free arm, grabbed Rampo's hand and glared. "I've told you, we are too old to play these games," he snapped. "I've already said I'll do it now stop misbehaving."

"Alright, Aya," Rampo looked at the ground, hair covering his eyes, defeated and sad.

Izaya stood up and patted Rampo's hat. "It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed. Now let's go into my office and we can look up that information for you, okay?" Izaya walked over to the door, Rampo following behind, still a bit distraught.

"Brothers?" Masaomi frowned.

"Definitely related, they both have terrible personalities," Shizuo sighed.

 


	6. Rampo had left...

Rampo had left an hour or so ago with all of the information his heart so desired. Unfortunately, Masaomi and Shizuo were both dissatisfied with the entire interaction. Everyone was in their normal attire, sitting in the kitchen with cups of coffee. Izaya absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table. Masaomi still reaching his hand under his hoodie to peel off some wax that was just too stuck on him. Shizuo, staring at his cigarettes, not sure if he wanted to smoke or not.

"So, you and your brother...are close," Masaomi finally spoke.

"Yes, yes, I'll answer the question your heart so longs to know," Izaya's voice nonchalant and unamused. "My brother and I have experimented with sexual things since the moment he was first introduced into the family. We aren't blood-related but we might as well be since we are so similar. Even our voices are mistaken for the same over the phone. Imagine how hard his detective life is with an information broker as a brother? And he sounds like that brother too? It makes people uncertain of his cold hard deduced facts."

"D-do you...?" Masaomi looked at his hands. The awkwardness of his question hanging in the air.

"Do I?" Izaya smirked. He took a sip of his coffee and waited for Masaomi to ask his question.

"Do you still experiment with him sexually?" Shizuo asked.

"Hm?" Izaya let out a small condescending laugh. "No, not really. We don't live together anymore. But, I did promise to take a bath with him sometime soon," he admitted. He held out his hand and rested it on Masaomi's face. "Sorry we couldn't play today, Kida-Kun."

"Why can't we?" he frowned, angry at himself for leaning into Izaya's touch and asking such a question. It shouldn't matter to him if they did things or not. Damnit.

"I don't like to play with angry people. It backfires, especially with someone so quick to anger as Shizu-Chan," Izaya looked to the man currently gripping the table. A piece broke off.

"Sorry," Shizuo apologized.

"I think it's time you two left," Izaya gestured to the door. "I wouldn't want you thinking I held any sort of feeling for you, after all."

Masaomi got on the floor. He breathed in deeply before clinging to Izaya's leg and staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Your Majesty, please, I apologize for thinking that I was righteous enough to feel anger towards your brother. Please grace me with your presence. Nothing satisfies me as well as you."

"My, my," Izaya's eyes glimmered. "You certainly know how to push the right buttons. Shizu-Chan, do you feel the same?" The blonde nodded. Izaya closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up, shook Masaomi off of him, and went into his bedroom. He returned a few moments later dressed entirely in white, with the exception of a pink t-shirt and some pink lacing the white of his clothes.

"I'll give you a special treat," Izaya formed a heart with his hands and tilted his head ever so slightly, smiling. "Call me 'Psyche!'~ I'll let you do whatever you wish, with one minor rule, don't touch my ass." Izaya, er, Psyche, placed his hands on his hips. "I suppose I should add a disclaimer. I'm going to be acting, of course, so anything I do can't be trusted. Moans, blushes, lustful eyes, I'm only pretending. In any case," Izaya placed his hand over his heart and bowed, "I am at your service."

One. Two. Three. The entire aura of Izaya changed. He wasn't the information broker, snide, and rude, he was innocent of heart and soul. A dangerous aura lurking but masked quite well by his smile. He stood up straight, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He rocked back and forth, playing with the base of his jacket, avoiding eye contact.

"Shizucchi, Kidacchi, what do you want me to do first?" Psyche's face turned a bit pink to match the color of his shirt. He still toyed with the base of his jacket.

The two bleached blondes looked at each other. Each one was unsure of what was acceptable to request and what was not. The rules had been quite clear, but still, what if they did something wrong? Here Izaya was, fully willing, and both were too scared to say or do anything.

Psyche moved his hand up to fiddle with his fringe. He rocked on the balls of his feet but then looked at the ground. "I guess I'm no good, huh?" he frowned.

Shizuo grabbed the shoulders of Psyche and maneuvered him so that he would sit on the throne. Psyche's eyes widened, clearly shocked, and unsure of what this blonde's purpose was. Masaomi sat on his lap, straddling him, placing both hands on his cheeks and then kissed him. More forcefully, more passionately, than Rampo had, making Psyche moan.

Psyche's hands frantically moved around; his face becoming a brighter shade of red. Psyche grabbed Masaomi's shoulders, gently pushing him away. Shizuo grabbed Masaomi by the hood of his hoodie and dragged him off of Psyche. The raven-head hid his face in his hands and panted softly, trying and failing to catch his breath.

Shizuo got on his knees. He began to undo Psyche's belt. Psyche grabbed Shizuo's hands, flustered beyond a doubt. "S-Shizucchi?"

"Hey, kid," Shizuo spoke to Masaomi without so much as glancing at him, "get the rope."

"S-Shizucchi?! W-wait a minut-  _eeek_!" Psyche yelped when Masaomi grabbed his wrists and brought them above his head. He struggled to break free but was unable to. The rope thoroughly tied to the throne's upper piece.

Hands tied. Dignity lost. Psyche watched with horror as Shizuo exposed his dick. "No! Wait! Stop!" Psyche struggled against his bonds. He tried and he tried to break free, wriggling around as much as possible, unable to. "I'll be good. I'll be good! Please don't put your mouth there!"

Psyche whimpered when he felt the warmth of Shizuo's mouth. Face flushed and restraint gone. "S-Shizucchi..." Psyche cried. Small tears in his eyes. He was too embarrassed for this. Heat from his face warm enough to convince Masaomi he had a fever.

Masaomi grabbed Psyche's chin, turning his attention to himself. He sat on the side of the throne to kiss Psyche, stealing the attention from Shizuo. He unbuttoned and stripped Psyche as well as he could while trying to kiss him. His hand slipped, gently grazing an ass cheek. The two bleached blondes had forgotten all about the rule. They convinced themselves Psyche and Izaya were one and the same.

Cold eyes. Pale face. Devoid of emotion. Izaya bit Masaomi's tongue. In pain, the blonde winced and fell off the throne. He grabbed his tongue and held it, blood and all. What the fuck?

Izaya broke the rope with sheer will power. He grabbed Shizuo's hair, shoving his head back, and let go only to kick him in the face. Shizuo winced, grabbing his cheek, he curled up into a ball and groaned.

"I said," Izaya took off his jacket, "not," he kicked Masaomi in the crotch, "to touch," Izaya tore off his pants, "my ass." Izaya glared, walking into his office, fully naked, agitated, and slammed the door.

 


	7. Izaya stood on the edge...

Izaya stood on the edge of his balcony. He balanced on the side of it, arms outstretched, feet exposed holding the bar carefully. He walked. The fear of falling not bothering him once. He lived in Etnavs now. Etnavs was his life. "I simply love humans," he whispered to himself. The door connecting his balcony to the office opened.

"Get down from there," Shizuo demanded. Izaya laughed.

"Afraid I'll fall Shizu-Chan? Or afraid you won't be here to catch me? It's the same thing, I suppose,  _whoops_ ," Izaya's foot slipped, or so it appeared, Shizuo hastened to his side. He was ready to jump after him should Izaya fall.

"Please stop doing this."

"Is the adrenaline pumping through your blood? Shizu-Chan are you afraid of me dying?" he laughed. "But you're always trying to kill me outside these walls. Out there," Izaya pointed to the city.

"Please stop," Shizuo requested. "I don't want to lose you."

"Funny how that works. You won't be losing anything, Shizu-Chan. I was never yours to begin with," Izaya faced the city. He lowered his arms. He stood. He stood with his back facing Shizuo. His back was always facing Shizuo, running from him, never answering his questions.

"Falling is just like flying, Shizu-Chan," Izaya looked at the ground. "Except with a more  _permanent_ destination. I've fallen many times. From Heaven. From buildings. From the hands of others. Maybe that's why heights make me so queasy. But I still live on the top floor. I still look down at all of them below," Izaya leaned forward, a bit too far, losing his center of gravity. A giant gust of wind forced him forward. He was falling.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Shizuo held him, pulling him back, his face right in the crack of Izaya's ass. He'd misjudged his grip. Izaya placed his hand on Shizuo's. "I wasn't going to fall," he confirmed. "I'm not the type to go out without a bang. I'll come down now if it worries you that much."

Shizuo still didn't release his grasp. "You're a monster that wants to be tamed. I'm the only one that can tame you. That's why you don't want to 'lose' me, isn't that so?" Izaya asked. He was cold, unwavering, barely even interested in the answer, or so it appeared.

"That's not true!" Shizuo separated himself just enough so that Izaya could wiggle free. He faced Shizuo, falling backwards, falling even though he said he wouldn't.

"Yes it is," Izaya said, staring at Shizuo's hands clinging to his wrist. "You wouldn't have caught me otherwise. I'm not  _that_  important to you. You're catching me because you don't want to have someone die in front of you. You're being contradictory.  _I'm_ the one you're meant to kill. Remember? You hate me, Shizu-Chan."

"You lied. You said you wouldn't go out without a bang. What are you doing? What are you planning? What is it that you want me to say?" Shizuo didn't have a good grip on Izaya. His hands were sweating. It didn't matter how strong he was, if Izaya didn't help out at least a bit, the man would fall to his doom.

"You have to explain things clearly, Shizu-Chan. What is it that you want to say? I'm not trying to get a particular phrase of words from you. I just want to know what you're thinking. Tell me, Shizu-Chan, what are you thinking?"

"I don't want you to die. I don't hate you. I've always only hated myself. Are you happy now? Will you stop dangling there?" Shizuo strained to keep his hold.

"Oh?"

"I care about you, Izaya Orihara, whether you like to admit it or not. I  _do_  care."

"Is that so?"

The one person Shizuo had always wanted to reach was slipping through his sweaty palms. Unattainable. Feelings never got through to him. No matter how much he tried or spoke in different phrases. No string of words in a sentence appealed to Izaya.

Izaya swung his dangling arm upward. He grabbed the bar of his balcony, swiftly kicking up his feet to provide momentum. He used that additional air blowing onto him to swing upward and wrap his legs around the other bars. "You can let go now," he said. Shizuo refused. "Or not." Izaya pulled himself up the bar with one hand so that he could stand on the side of the balcony. Shizuo released his grip for a moment, only to hug Izaya and pull him over. The two fell on the hard cement. Shizuo holding Izaya close. He rolled onto Izaya, body on top, pushing him into the cold ground.

"You're heavy, Shizu-Chan," Izaya sighed. "I wasn't ever intent on falling."

"I don't care," Shizuo refused to let go. "Please don't do that again."

"Yes, yes," Izaya patted Shizuo's head halfheartedly.

"Promise me."

"I solemnly swear I will never stand on the railing of my balcony again. Does that satisfy your needs?" Izaya's words said nothing about sitting on the balcony or hanging off of the balcony. Just standing on the railing. Shizuo knew there wasn't anything about his phrasing that was trustworthy. This made it all the more frustrating.

"That's not what I meant."

"Shizu-Chan, what is it that you want from me? Do you want me to be your personal sexual partner? Do you want me to promise to stay alive and live out my days with you? Do you want me to confess my undying love and appreciation for you and only you? Do you want me to end my business and we go back to hating each other as if this had never happened? Do you want to come out of the closet to the city and confess your fascination with me to the news?"

"I want you to love me."

"I love  _humans_ _._ I could never love  _you_."

"I know," Shizuo gritted his teeth and held Izaya tighter. So tight Izaya wondered if his ribs would break. "I  _know_ ," he whispered.


	8. There was a certain amount...

There was a certain amount of discontent. Masaomi didn't understand why. He just felt it. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Izaya was turning him away. It wasn't in so many words, of course, but Izaya ignored him every time he came back. He was always busy with other things. Too preoccupied to give the two bleached blondes attention. So now, he was sitting here, across from Shizuo, in a cafe that neither of them looked right sitting in.

"Is he depressed?" Masaomi asked, staring into his cup of coffee. Ah, yes, the sweet nectar of the bean. He needed this delectable juice to get him through the next couple of days. It didn't matter to him, whether it was a sorry excuse for instant coffee, or straight from the freshly ground beans of hipster locations. Coffee was coffee. Caffeine was caffeine.

"Do you think he can get depressed?" Shizuo frowned. The two were waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. No answers crashed in through the window. Izaya didn't magically appear walking through that door. They were still alone. They were still drinking shitty coffee. And, they were still confused as all get out.

"Well, he is only human, right?" Masaomi looked up. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed. His frown was more evident on his face. He was going to get wrinkles. Masaomi, being the good man that he was, refused to point that out. If Shizuo wanted to get wrinkles he could get wrinkles. He wasn't going to make the man mad at him when his bones could crack with a single one of his glances.

"You think that scumbag is human?" Shizuo grabbed the bridge of his nose. "If he was human this would be a lot easier..."

"You're telling me he isn't?"

"Would that be so hard to believe? Celty is a dullahan. I have superhuman strength. You know a chick that can slice people and make them her 'children.' Things aren't always as they seem, you brat," Shizuo clenched his teeth. This bitch. He was causing all of the problems. Well, not all of them, but most of them. It wasn't until  _after_ Masaomi appeared that everything started turning on its head.

The bell on top of the door rung as a new customer walked in. The two blondes turned their heads, instinctively, before being disappointed once again and going back to gazing into each other's eyes. Shizuo had to do a double-take. This person wasn't Izaya. He didn't smell like a bastard and wear a stupid ass grin. No. But, his looks were incredibly similar. Everything about Izaya and this stranger was exactly identical in physical appearance. Except for the trim around his coat was the color of blood.

Shizuo squinted from the safety of his sunglasses. The male fidgeted in his coat and jumped out of his skin at the smallest noise. He mumbled words at the counter and grabbed his foot immediately. He sat in the furthest corner of the room, the darkest area, and avoided eye contact at all cost. Curious, the blonde got up and walked over. He sat in front of him.

"S-Shizuo Heiwajima?!" he squeaked out.

"Do you know Izaya Orihara?"

A shadow cast itself over the stranger's face. He looked to the side, at the wall, and stared at it with great intensity, "I hate him," he muttered. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." He completely ignored the fact that he was in public or the fact that Shizuo was sitting across from him. His rage burned within and he snapped the plastic fork in his hand. "I hate him," he repeated. "I hate him. I hate humans. I hate social interactions. I hate society. I want him to die a horrible death in a pit of flames with no one there to cry about it."

"I can understand that," Shizuo sighed. His mind wandered as he stared. If this guy wasn't Izaya, per se, was he still Izaya? Was Izaya acting again? What did he call this version of himself? Shizuo and Masaomi met 'Psyche.' How many Oriharas were there?

"You can?" he looked hopeful. He stood up and leaned across the table. His face was incredibly close to Shizuo's. "Really?!" excitement unable to hide from within his voice.

"Humans are pretty shitty," Shizuo nodded.

A small sliver of a smile crossed his face. He sat down again. "My name is Hachimenroppi. Everyone calls me 'Roppi' because of  _that_ guy," he sighed.

"Is there a nickname you prefer?" Shizuo didn't have to ask to know who  _that_ guy was. Izaya obviously had a thing for annoying nicknames. Need he remind you of the 'Shizu-Chan'?

Masaomi, unable to quench his curiosity, walked over to Shizuo with (yet another) coffee in his hand. "Are you Orihara-san?" he asked. It was a simple enough question. Inquisitive minds wanted to know. Masaomi wasn't the smartest lightbulb in the toolbox.

"I'm-" Hachimenroppi clutched his head with his hands. His face contorted as he tried to refrain from the tears threatening to fall. "I'm nothing like him..." he whispered and ran out of the cafe. His cake still resting in the same spot it always had been. The exact opposite of something Izaya would eat.

"You made him upset when all he wanted to do was eat cake," Shizuo shot Masaomi a glare. He deserved it. The poor guy.

"How was I supposed to know he was that sensitive about looking like Orhara-san?" Masaomi frowned. He eyed the cake. "This is paid for, right? Do you think he will come back for it or..."

"You're such an ass," Shizuo rolled his eyes and went on his way. If he stayed around Masaomi any longer he might strangle him with the yellow scarf around his neck.

"So, there are different Izayas?" he looked up at the sky as he inhaled that sweet lung cancer. "Then, is there a version of him somewhere that loves me?"


	9. Are you...

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked him. He figured he might as well just come out with it. The question had been plaguing his mind for the past...well...however long it had been since he properly sat down with Izaya Orihara. 

Izaya, the man himself, spit out his carbonated beverage. The liquid rested on Shizuo's face, delicately falling off of those perfectly sculpted cheeks of his. Shizuo took off his sunglasses to clean them. "Am I what now? I think you'll have to narrow down the question a bit. Am I 'okay'? Okay as in...sane? Normal? Of the common folk? Or 'okay' as in...to  _my_ state of normal?" 

"Do you know Hachimenroppi?" 

"Oh," Izaya chuckled, "that's what this is about. So, you've met Roppi-Chan?" 

"Hachimenroppi," Shizuo corrected. "He doesn't like being called that." 

"Of course he doesn't but that's why I call him that," Izaya shrugged. "Hachi-Chan as a nickname was already taken, you see, for a different...well... _me_." 

"Are you going to explain where these alternate versions of you come from?" Shizuo frowned. 

"Oh, Shizu-Chan, are you that interested? If I tell you that takes all of the mystery out of it. But, I suppose," Izaya rested his chin on his hand. "They're me and they aren't me. I am them but I am not them. You see? It's acting but it's not acting. I don't have different personalities, per se, it's more of...if I felt these things how would I act? And so, I act as if I have felt these things. In some cases, it does spark me to feel certain things so I've continued to do it." 

"How do you know how to act if you've never felt what you're acting?" 

"Shizu-Chan," Izaya shook his head, "I've spent a lot of time  _observing_. I've spent countless years of my life putting people in situations and creating data of their reactions. Cause and effect. It's not that hard to understand." 

"You're the Devil aren't you?" Shizuo frowned. 

"If I'm Satan, what does that make you?" Izaya chuckled. "You fell in love with the Devil."

"It makes me human," Shizuo sighed. "Considering that's what all humans do."

"Fair enough, I suppose." 

"Master Orihara," the door opened cautiously and carefully. A male with white hair, tiger ears, and tail, stood. "There is someone to see you now. He made an appointment." 

"What is the name?" 

"Phantomhive." 

"Dear me, it has been a while, show him in for me." The door closed and Izaya shooed Shizuo away. "I have business to attend to, Shizu-Chan. Take your inquiries elsewhere." 

"I'm not leaving," Shizuo crossed his arms. "You've ignored me far too long. Is this about what I said?" 

Izaya shook his head, "Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan, Shizu-Chan, not everything is about you. Such a narcissist. I'm actually quite busy satisfying the needs of the people," Izaya gestured to the city below. "Lots of people are making requests. Floors are being remodeled to suit these requests." 

"Requests?" 

"Requests."

"What kind of requests?"

"What kind do you think? Sexual fantasies, my dear, I aim to please," Izaya snickered. 

"Are  _you_  being requested?" 

"Shizuo Heiwajima," Izaya's eyes stared into his soul. His voice in a low growl, "you do not own me." 

"Sorry to interrupt, darling, but I believe I've waited long enough," a gentleman, by all sense of the word, glided into Izaya's office. He wore various shades of blue. A royal blue button-up shirt. A vest, pocket watch too, with a striped pattern of blue stripes. His pants navy. His hair a remarkably odd color. Shizuo's mouth threatened to drop. The dapper man was a stark contrast to the casual clothing Izaya wore. Shizuo glanced down at his attire, suddenly it felt lacking in quality compared to this man. 

"Mr. Phantomhive," Izaya smiled. His English was quite good despite the fact he rarely spoke it. Izaya learned languages in his free time. He had to to keep up the requirements of his business. Lots of people, from lots of places, traveled to this city for this building now.  

"Darling, dearest, dearie," he smiled, "there are a lot of endearing terms that start with D," the blue man's eyes lit up with amusement. "I bet you know which one I'm here to talk about, Richard." 

"Richard Brooks, I presume, I wouldn't dare imagine that you'd call me something so crude," Izaya returned the grin. Shizuo was lost. He couldn't keep up with this conversation. Are they talking about dick? In the most weird way imaginable? 

"More like Reichenbach," he took a seat next to Shizuo. "I'd  _love_  to throw you off a waterfall." 

"Now, now, save the flirting for later," Izaya swirled a pen in his hand. Shizuo never understood how he did that. One. Two. Twirl. One. Two. He was hypnotized. "What are you here for?" 

"I have a proposal for you."

"You're getting married?" Shizuo blurted out. He slammed his hand over his mouth and decided that maybe it was better if he left. He was an idiot. He didn't even know who this guy was. Of the few English words he knew, "proposal" was one of them and that often meant some sort of ceremony. 

"Yes, Shizu-Chan, he is getting married," Izaya rolled his eyes. 

The stranger grabbed Shizuo's hand and held it in his own, he leaned forward, his hand trailing down Shizuo's chest. "I like your vest," he whispered in Japanese. If this damn idiot knew Japanese why wasn't he just talking in it then? 

"I would say 'hands off the merchandise' but Shizu isn't for sale," Izaya sighed. Unfortunately for Shizuo, he would never understand the sentence. He should've spent more time studying English when he had the chance in school. Because then, he could feel a sense of pride and understand the hint of jealousy in Izaya's voice. 

"Mr. Orihara, everything is for sale," he returned to his seat, "it's just a matter of the price you're willing to pay. Speaking of prices, I've come to buy one of your workers." 

"I don't run a whorehouse, Mr. Phantomhive, all of these people are free to leave when they wish." 

"I know," Mr. Phantomhive nodded. "But I've come to buy him anyway. You see, it's not just him. I've come to take an entire floor from you. So, I feel it is only natural that I replace it with something. You're a great business partner, Mr. Orihara, I would hate to have bad blood between us simply because I stole a few of your workers." 

"What are you suggesting replace it? I have to ask, before I completely agree, you know that don't you,  _darling_ ," Izaya stopped fiddling with his pen. 

"This is your current floor," Mr. Phantomhive pulled out blueprints from his blue shirt pocket hiding within his blue vest. This man was all about blue. He spread out the papers on Izaya's desk and stood up to point at various things. "Although I do have a soft spot for Victorian themes, I doubt it reaches a large audience here. Instead of simply having period play, you should combine the occult floor with this one, in a sense, best of both worlds. Demons and mystery." 

"We already have the demon contract thing going on," Izaya looked unamused. "Is this where you tell me you have something else?" 

"You have  _one_  demon contract going on. You need more demons. Mephistopheles, Dantalion, Lucifer, make it a host cafe of demonic works. Of course it doesn't have to end with demons. Naturally, you could include reapers, dullahans, various other mysterious creatures. This city loves myths, doesn't it?" His eyes snickered, for he knew the truth.  

"You want me to replace my butlers with Pandora's box?" 

"Pandora's Butler," Shizuo mentioned. 

"What?" the two scheming men looked at him. 

"You've never heard of Pandora's Butler?" Shizuo frowned. "What about Port Mafia? Have you heard of them?" 

"What are you talking about?" the two scheming men frowned. 

"Holy fuck," Shizuo wanted to slam his head down on the desk. "They're bands. They aren't together anymore, of course, but they were bands. Pandora's Butler did the whole," Shizuo gestured with his hands, "demon butler thing. They had a whole album on it. One on  _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_  too. Do you not know who Xerxes Break is either?" 

"I never would've imagined that you'd be into pop-culture," Izaya's eyes lit up with amusement. "I think it's time we make a kid-friendly edition to Etnavs. Shizu-Chan do you know anything about how to manage a cafe?" 

"Huh?"

"Give me a list of the people you wish to steal, Mr. Phantomhive. I'll think about it." 

"I'll email it to you," Mr. Phantomhive winked. 

"Of course I'll have to ask the people themselves if they wish to leave." 

"Naturally," Mr. Phantomhive waved and departed. 

"So, Shizu-Chan," Izaya rested his chin on his folded hands. "Answer my question, do you know how to run a cafe?" 


	10. Shinra, you have to...

"Shinra, you have to help me," Shizuo pleaded. The two were sitting in Shinra's home, as usual, with a first aid kit. Shinra was giving Shizuo some stitches to a bullet wound on his arm.

"I've told you multiple times I am not going to make Celty use her powers on Izaya to see if he is human."

"What? Celty can do that?"

"What am I helping you with?" Shinra swiftly avoided that conversation and pricked Shizuo with the needle to avoid having him think about Celty.

"Wait. Do you know what Celty's head looks like? I feel as if I've seen something before somewhere..."

"I have no interest in finding Celty's head, Shizuo," Shinra pricked him again. The man was so used to being pricked with a needle it didn't bother him anymore. He was also used to pain, hm, wonder where he got that from. Too many visits to Etnavs?

"Izaya is trying to get me to start up a cafe," Shizuo sighed. "I don't know the first thing about customer service."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Shinra plastered a bandaid on the wound, "you know the first thing. You're just terrible at it. You'd scare them all away with a single glance. But, I think it would draw customers too. They'd want to see the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima trying to make coffee."

"What if I just find people to run the cafe and completely neglect it?" Shizuo sighed.

"For someone that hates Izaya Orihara you're thinking an awful lot about this," Shinra snickered. He poked Shizuo's cheek. "Finally admitting the truth? You like that bastard."

"Shinra, you're his friend, right, do you know what is going on in that head?"

"Shizuo," Shinra shook his head. "My relationship with Izaya is largely one-sided. He doesn't have any friends. He barely has any acquaintances. He just has pawns in that mind of his. So, even if I did consider him my friend, which sometimes I don't even know myself if I do, he wouldn't think that way about me."

"You still understand more about him than I do."

"Hm, well," Shinra tilted his head. "I've also seen a lot more of him than you have."

"You mean, like Psyche and Hachimenroppi?"

"You know about those two?" Shinra's eyes widened. A slight frown appeared on his face. "That's not good. You've seen Roppi? This could be exceptionally bad, I wonder what he is scheming..."

"How many sides have you seen?" Shizuo inquired.

"More than most. It's amazing you've seen any at all," Shinra sighed. "He uses them mostly when traveling to other countries. I think it's his way of compartmentalizing emotions he refuses to feel otherwise. Roppi is the center of his self-hate. The embodiment of how much he loathes himself as an individual. Or, perhaps, the embodiment of how others view him as someone disgusting."

"Do you think he feels guilty for all of the things he has done?"

"Whether or not Izaya feels his emotions, or has them at all, is something I've never been able to discern. I don't know if he is human. I know he is very similar. He has the same body as one. But as to whether or not he truly is a human...he has never told me or anyone for that matter. Of course, I have my theories, but they are just theories."

"What do you think he is?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask.

"Well, have you ever heard of Isaiah?" Shizuo shook his head so Shinra continued. "He was a prophet in the Hebrew Bible. A good one too."

"Izaya isn't a prophet or a good person," Shizuo sighed.

"No, but maybe he was, a good person, at some time. Has he ever told you all of the languages he knows? I caught him frowning at a translation of ancient texts a few years ago. It's possible Izaya was good at one point. But, then, as all things do, he lived too long. He became the one that looks over the crowd instead of the one that lives for the crowd. Maybe he is mad at God or something, for keeping him on this planet or for not reacting to all of the things he has done. Maybe he stopped believing."

"I think you've read far too many fantasy novels."

Shinra laughed, "It's a side effect of being romantically involved with a mythical being. Just think about it though. How else would he know all of the information that he does? Sometimes he can stare at you and know things. It can't be simply deduction. He has to have some magical power."

"For a doctor you aren't very scientific."

"It's a side effect of-"

"Yeah, yeah," Shizuo waved his hand to dismiss the idea. "I'm sure it is."

"Shizuo," Shinra closed the first aid kit and let out a long sigh. "I think it's time you moved onto a different romance. Perhaps Vorona? She seems nice. You two have a nice chemistry together."

"You wouldn't understand," Shizuo shook his head. "There are people you settle for and then there are people that are made for you. Izaya is exactly everything I am not."

"He is never going to love you. He loves all humans."

"He wouldn't be Izaya if he did," Shizuo smiled, albeit sadly.

The door opened and Celty walked in. She was panicked, frantically running around, searching for her spare phone. The one she usually used apparently had been lost on the ride back home. She typed hastily.

'There has been an accident. Turn on the news.'


	11. On the news...

On the news a total of three things registered in Shizuo's mind. The first being that the man he'd seen with Izaya (Mr. Phantomhive?) was standing there on the screen with words flashing across as he was being interviewed. The second thing he noticed was the building of Etnavs was burning to the ground. A fire, unmanageable, untameable, burning the one location Shizuo felt, without a doubt, safe. The third thing that Shizuo registered was the words that escaped Mr. Phantomhive's mouth, "The C.E.O. is still inside."

Shizuo's body acted before his brain. His limbs uncontrollably dragged him across the way of the city. People moved to the side to avoid him. He might be strong but in no way was this man an athlete. Despite this fact, he managed to get from Point A to Point B in a relatively short time.

The flames of the news wasn't anything like the reality of the fire that stood before him. The heat was so hot Shizuo's sweat glands worked overtime and his hair singed from a few feet away. He didn't care one ounce about the fire. He just wanted to make sure that Izaya was out of there. The yelling of the people telling him to stay put and the police officers trying to hold him back was nothing compared to the fire of his will. He brushed these ants aside and ran into those flames of miserable inferno.

Shizuo held his shirt to his face, trying to keep the smoke from hindering him too much, but alas his troubles would not end there. This building was high and mighty. Its support wouldn't hold out forever as the flames kept eating at the base. No matter, Shizuo kept on. Through the flames. Through the stairs. He traveled to the highest room in the tallest tower searching for his fair maiden.

He kicked open the door with one instant kick. The flames hadn't reached here yet. They were lost about halfway up the building. He had to work quickly. "Izaya!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. No response. "Izaya you bastard answer me!" Still no response.

In the office, Izaya sat, holding a severed head in a jar. The head's face held no expression. Izaya's eyes released tears. He looked up at Shizuo, confused at why he would be there, and frowned. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Shizu-Chan?" Rage, fiery rage, burned in Izaya's eyes to match the fire beneath. "Why the hell would you risk your life to enter this building!?" Izaya stood up and curled his hand into a fist. He was tempted to punch that finely crafted chin of Shizuo's.

"I should be asking you that. What the fuck do you think you're doing here?! With..." Shizuo squinted. "Celty's head?" He ignored that concept for the moment. Right now they had fires to worry about. "This building is burning, Izaya, why the fuck are you still here?!"

"It's fine if  _I'm_  here, Shizu-Chan," Izaya snapped. "I'm not human!"

"What do you mean you're not human. Of course you-"

Izaya cut off with a swift movement of his arms. He tore off his shirt as two brilliantly crafted bat-like wings formed from the base of his back. Devilish in nature. Black as the color of his hair. Izaya's eyes turned a shade of red. He grabbed Shizuo by the arm and lept out of the balcony's door. He flew into the smoke to avoid being seen by the people below. Shizuo, too stunned to focus on what was going on, barely realized what his eyes had just witnessed until the moment Izaya gently rested him on the nearest building's roof.

As quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared, and all that was left was a bloodied lower back. Izaya groaned as he rested his hands on his skin. The burn mark, that Shizuo had seen before, wasn't a burn mark at all. It was a heavily crafted scar from wings forming and retreating. 

"I'm not a human, no surprise there, right?" Izaya dangled his feet off the side of the building as he sat on the edge. He clutched the jar with (what Shizuo assumed to be) Celty's head. He held it close, as if it were precious to him, and sighed. "It is more correct to say that I am no longer human. In a sense, I wonder if I was ever really a human to begin with." Izaya looked down at the people below. He sighed a second time. "I existed back in the days of King Solomon, I can't remember before that...not that you've even read the Hebrew Bible or anything of the sort, Shizu-Chan," Izaya chuckled.

"Are you Isaiah?" Shizuo frowned, taking a spot next to him on the ledge.

"Of course not," Izaya couldn't help but laugh, "I did know him though. He was named after me, not the other way around." Izaya continued to stare at the flames. He was lost in them, wondering if they'd ever be quenched. Time passed but eventually, he spoke the words Shizuo was thinking, "My empire has crumbled for the second time."

"The second time?"

"A very long time ago, very very long, I fell in love with a king and helped him rule only for that kingdom to crumble."

"Ah, King Solomon, I presume?"

"What can I say, I have a thing for blondes," Izaya turned his head to smile at Shizuo. "You're nothing like him, by the way, Solomon was much smarter. I found his bloodline once and traced it to present-day...however the boy was nothing like him either. Too much of a realist. He already had a demon lurking over his shoulder, many of them, actually, so I left them alone."

"What are you going to do now? That Etnavs is..." Shizuo gestured.

"There is a woman, in America, who has offered me a nice little building. I think I might accept."

"You're leaving?" Shizuo stood up. Well, he would've, except that he was currently sitting on the side of a building and there was nothing there to support him. So, in that traditional old cartoon sense, he stood up, realized he had stood up on air, and began to fall. Izaya grabbed his wrist.

"You are definitely nothing like Solomon," Izaya sighed.

"Marry me," Shizuo said.

Izaya, too stunned by the question, dropped his grip on Shizuo's wrist and the blonde continued to fall. "Shizu-Chan, what the fuck?!" Izaya lept forward, clinging onto the roof of the building with his feet, and grabbed both of Shizuo's wrists in his hands. Where is Celty's head now? You ask? Well, lucky for her, she is resting safely on the roof of the building. She didn't fall to her doom, contrary to popular belief.

"Shizu-Chan why did you think now was the right time to ask me that ridiculous question?!" Izaya gripped Shizuo's wrists with such intensity, Shizuo could feel bruises forming. "This is neither the time nor the place for such a question! Not to mention, I don't love you, idiot! I can't marry you like this! I've lost my heart, not to mention other things..."

"So, it's a definite maybe? You're not exactly saying no..."

"Shizu-Chan, I'm going to let you fall," Izaya let go. The blonde, not really sure about what was going on, simply fell. Izaya picked up the head, ran, and jumped off of the building to grab Shizuo. He fell faster, swifter, than Shizuo due to his nimble (in-human) nature. He clung to the male, turning them over, and the two fell to the cushion resting for them. The firefighters had given up searching and assumed they'd jump. So, Izaya jumped.

Izaya rolled off of the cushion and walked off. He'd have to search for his heart if he was going to get married. Not that he'd accepted, of course, but he still needed to search for his heart. Where had his heart gone? You ask? Well, King Solomon had, quite literally, taken it in order to preserve his demon pillars. He wanted them to be safe. Izaya had no choice in the matter. He wasn't one of the favorites. But, one of them had to die for it to work. Izaya didn't die, obviously, but he still had no heart. He'd given up searching for it since he had no reason to have a heart. But, now there was a reason, not that Shizuo needed to know.


	12. Boss...

"Boss, what are we going to do now?" 

"Hm?" Izaya looked up from his computer. He was back in his normal home, the one outside of  _that_  city. He hadn't even noticed that Namie had been letting his workers in from Etnavs. 

"Well, we can't exactly get  _normal_  jobs."

"For one," Izaya pulled out a list from his desk. "The people here that are on this list are being asked to work for The Funtom Company. Phantomhive-san has also offered to take in anyone else who wishes to get a new job. I, however, will not be staying in Japan. I will be able to help you look for new jobs, of course, but then I'm off to America." 

"You're leaving?" 

"Don't look so sad," Izaya laughed. "None of you truly enjoyed working for me, I'm sure." 

"That's not true!" 

"Is that so? Humans never cease to amaze," Izaya rested his chin on his hand. "I don't suppose any of you know how to dance on a pole? I could use some strippers in my new venture. In the meantime, go to The Funtom Company." A number of people left after that. In another few minutes, all of them did. Izaya was back to sitting alone in his apartment. 

"You're moving?" Namie found that hard to believe. "No longer want to haunt people with your ways? You've got so many connections here." 

"I've got quite a bit of connections there too. You underestimate me, Namie-Chan," he snickered. 

"To say I've underestimated you is to imply that I've ever estimated you. I don't care an ounce about you or what you do, Orihara-san. But, I will need to search for a new job after all of this. I am not looking forward to that," she sighed. 

"Namie-Chan, do you know if same-sex marriage is legal anywhere yet?" Izaya swiveled his chair and looked out the window. 

"You're gay? That's hard to believe," Namie raised an eyebrow and placed a book back on the shelf. 

"Namie-Chan, I ran a highly illegal sex fantasy joint. I don't think anything is hard to believe when I'm involved. And, just because I'm asking you a question doesn't mean it's related to me. You're so one-dimensional." 

"When is the wedding? Don't invite me, please, I would hate to see you happy. It doesn't look good on you." 

Izaya sighed. He stood up, grabbed his coat, and decided to leave for a bit. Walking the streets was better than nothing. The chances of seeing anyone he knew were greatly decreased considering he wasn't in  _that_  city. Izaya sighed again. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked. 

"Orihara-san?" Masaomi waved. "I was on my way to check on you. But you came to me. What are you going to do now that your...endeavor...is burned to the ground?" 

"Everyone seems to be asking me that," Izaya sighed for the third time. "I'm going to America." 

"You're leaving?" Masaomi's mouth dropped. "But..." 

"But," Izaya grabbed Masaomi's hand and dragged him into the nearest alleyway. He pushed him up against the wall and allowed his hand to trail down Masaomi's hoodie. "I'm the only one that can satisfy you, isn't that right? Don't worry, Kida-kun," Izaya smiled, albeit sadistically, "I've told your little crush all about your problems. He is delighted to help you. So is Anri-Chan. They're both willing to..." Izaya put his hand underneath Masaomi's hoodie, pushing it upward, "enter an agreement." 

"W-what?" 

"There you are, Kida-kun, all of your problems are solved. Now, do me a favor, and leave me alone," Izaya took a step back and walked further down the dark alley. Masaomi, not wanting to risk going down there, walked the other way. He went back to his life of delusions thinking that he had felt nothing for Izaya at all. He was just a horny teenager. Yeah, that's right, Izaya was a strange fantasy. Maybe Izaya was just a figment of his imagination. Yeah. Of course. That's the truth of the matter. 

"I wonder where my heart is," Izaya pondered the thought. He had to go back to see that reincarnated boy...what was his name again? The realist. Didn't he go to some fancy school in the middle of nowhere? 

 _Do you really need a heart, Izaya-kun?_  A voice echoed inside his head.  _You've been living so nice without one for so long. Are you sure you're ready to face all of us?_  Another one said. Izaya shook his head. "The only thing I'm good at is running. I think it's time I stopped that silly habit of mine, don't you?" 

" _IZAYA!!!_ " 

"On second thought," Izaya ran full speed ahead. What the fuck was Shizuo doing here? This wasn't even the right location. He ran and he ran, not sure why he was running, around and around like the good ol' days. Running away from the bartender look-a-like. No matter how hard he ran or where he ran to...Shizuo was on his A-game today. Izaya was losing his reserve strength. His back might start bleeding again at this rate. With one final jump, he grabbed a sign on the side of a building and stood on top of it. 

"Shizu-Chan," he caught his breath, "what brings you here?" 

"I-za-ya," Shizuo knelt down to get in a jumping position, "I'm going to get you this time you bastard." He jumped and grabbed the sign. Izaya kept his balance quite nicely as he watched the silly man try to climb up. Instead of helping him, he jumped off, and continued running. Shizuo frowned, ripping the sign off of the building, and continued to run. 

"Will you," Shizuo threw the sign in front of Izaya's path, "stop running," he growled, "for five minutes?!" 

Izaya stopped, pondered the idea, and geared up to keep running again. However, Shizuo was closer than he appeared, and wrapped his arms around him. "Why do you always run away?" Shizuo frowned. "Haven't we gotten past that?" 

"Oh, I don't know, Shizu-Chan, why do you always insist on throwing things at me?" Izaya shot a glare. 

"Fair enough, but will you at least talk to me for a few minutes?" Shizuo sighed. 

"Put me down first." 

"If I put you down will you run away again?" 

"No comment." 

Shizuo placed Izaya's feet back on the ground and grabbed his hand. "Now you can't leave." 

"What do you want to talk to me about?" 

"First of al-" 

Izaya kicked Shizuo behind the knee and watched as he knelt to the ground. He grabbed Shizuo's hair with his free hand and forced his head upward. "I like you better on your knees, Shizu-Chan. What did you want to talk to me about?" Shizuo's grasp on Izaya's hand was still firm. It didn't matter what tactics Izaya used. He was going to keep him here. Heads turned and people whispered. They were still outside, but Shizuo never let go. 

"I still want to marry you, Izaya." 

"You're a mad man, Shizu-Chan." 

"Will you let me come with you? To America...I still know a thing or two about bartending." 

"Are you going to keep asking me even if I say no? Will you let go of me if I say yes?" 

"I'm never going to let go of you, Izaya. Or stop chasing after you. I'll just move anyway search America until I find you."

"How romantic," Izaya rolled his eyes. "Just like a stalker." 

"Will you let me? Iza-sama," Shizuo snickered. 


	13. The two were inside a janitor's closet...

The two were inside a janitor's closet of the nearest school. No one was there. It was incredibly silent. Shizuo was reminded of his academy days when he first met Izaya. Little did Shinra know that the two would end up like this. Shizuo's clothes barely on him. His arms tied above his head with some mop string. Izaya was a master at creating things out of nothing. He stood in front of Shizuo with his foot nicely on top of Shizuo's chest. 

"You must be one fucked up bastard to want to marry me, Shizu-Chan. I know you said that before but..."

"I must admit, that when I asked you to marry me, I wasn't expecting things to go quite like this," Shizuo looked around. 

"What did you think would happen? We were here scouting out information on potential teenagers to play with and then you went and got down on one knee. What the fuck? Come on, Shizu-Chan. Don't you know how to be romantic?" 

Shizuo remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no," Izaya pressed his foot further into Shizuo's chest. "Wait a second, did you hear that?" Izaya pressed his ear against the door. "I think we have company." 

_I cannot believe you talked me into this. What if someone finds out we invaded the school just to find out information on the principal?_

_Oh, come on, don't be such a worrywart. I'm sure it'll be fine..._

_It will most certainly not be fine!_

"What's this? Some kids sneaking into a school?" Izaya smirked. "That could be entertaining." 

"Please don't get any ideas," Shizuo frowned, putting on his clothes as fast as possible. 

_Did you hear that?_

_You're imagining things._

_No, I really heard a voice!_

_Let's just get what we came for and get out of here..._

"Sounds like a smart kid, we should follow that advice." Izaya waited for the noise to pass and opened the door. He looked both ways and gestured for Shizuo to follow him. 

"So, are you going to marry me?" 

"Shizu-Chan, we haven't even found a place to live yet. Also, can we not talk about that while trying to avoid two nosy teenagers?" Izaya frowned, grabbing Shizuo's hand and turning corners to get outside. 

"Who are you?" a woman crossed her arms and frowned. She was waiting outside so she must be in on the whole children sneaking into school event. 

"Who are you?" Izaya grinned. 

"That's none of your business." 

"I could say the same," Izaya shrugged, walking off. 

"You don't look like a student here."

"Neither do you." 

"You moreso." 

"Listen, lady..." Izaya eyed her up and down and used his masterful deductive abilities. "Do you sell buildings?" 

"Huh?" she blinked. "Yeah...but..." 

"Do you know any good places with a spacious basement and a nice upper floor?" 

She pondered for a moment. "Yes? I think I know of a place." 

Izaya clapped his hands together. "Perfect. Let's make a deal. I won't tell anyone about you and those kids breaking and entering onto school property and you won't tell anyone that we were here. In return, you show me that place." 

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why should I trust that?" 

"Because me and my future husband here," Izaya gestured to Shizuo, wrapping his arm around his waist, "are going to open up a gay strip club and that's just your cup of tea, isn't it? I'll give you discounts," he blew a kiss. 

"Ah sweet yaoi gods," her eyes lit up with hearts but she quickly snapped herself out of it. "Ahem," she cleared her throat, "I suppose I can arrange that."  

"Great."

"So does this mean you are saying yes?" Shizuo muttered. 

"Figure out a better way to ask me and I'll think about it," Izaya replied. 

...

"Do you think this name is too weird?" Izaya looked up at the sign. 

"Any weirder than Etnavs?" Shizuo rolled his eyes. "You're thinking about it too much." 

"It's just Etnavs backwards though..." 

"I'm sure no one is going to care that you named this place Svante. I'm also certain no one is even going to place it to Etnavs so your secret sex building history is going to stay a secret." 

"If you keep talking so loudly like that, nothing is going to stay a secret," Izaya rolled his eyes. "How much time do you think it'll be before we can get all of the set up ready? I want to meet cute boys," he puffed out his cheeks. 

"I'm sure we will be set up way before the Funtom Company falls." 

"Don't jinx it. I like their products."

"Yes, yes, can we get married yet?" 

"You really aren't good at this whole romance thing, are you?" Izaya chuckled. 

"Last time I checked, neither were you," Shizuo crossed his arms.  

"Hm, if we're going to get married does that mean we should think about children?" 

"I'm sure I don't need to explain to you that neither of us can get pregnant..." Shizuo frowned. Izaya jumped up and clung to Shizuo like a koala. 

"Aw, come on now, don't you want me to make you pregnant?" 

"It's not scientifically possi-"

"And since when were you such a smarty-pants, hm?" Izaya snickered. "Is it because you stopped wasting brain cells on throwing things at me?" 

"Don't tempt me. I'll throw you right now." 

"If you insist, just don't break our new building." Izaya looked up at the sign. "Do you really think anyone is actually going to remember this place? Will we even get customers?" 

"First we have to find strippers..." 

"Cute boys?" Izaya grinned. 

"We aren't even married yet and you're already cheating..." 

"Cute boys!" 

"Yeah, okay, cute boys," Shizuo carried Izaya into the building. Or, rather, Izaya refused to let go of him as he walked inside. He immediately went down the stairs and to the bar, pouring himself a drink. Izaya jumped off and snatched it, so Shizuo drank straight from the bottle. 

"To our future," they said, clanging the glass together. 


End file.
